Pick and Choose, Sit and Lose
by Sk8rnerdbleach
Summary: Sav and Holly J are still a couple, even after the incidents of last semester. But when Fiona brings home her brother to a taken Holly J, what might happen? Also, Bianca sets her sights on Declan and causes even more trouble. Another regular semester?


**Pick and Choose, Sit and Lose**

**A/N: **Hello! My first Degrassi fic. Ok, Flip of a Coyne by CrystalizedChaos has given me an idea to think about; Bianca wanting Declan. But, I have made this kind of a Holly J/Declan thing with some Sav, Bianca, and some Fiona for taste. If you don't like, don't read but please enjoy! (If it makes you feel better, Declan doesn't like her back!) Just a random couple pulled out of a hat if you will (Takes place during Degrassi: The Breaking Point!) –Title was from Gorillaz song, 'Clint Eastwood'.

Chapter 1: Eyeing the Target

In her skin tight stone-washed jeans, she commenced to strut down the hall. She met everyone's eyes with a glare with pursed red lips only to stop at the locker of Mark Fitzgerald.

"It's been a while since you've been gone, Fitz." Bianca commented as she eyed the bad boy.

"Whatever, B. I was locked up in there for months. You wouldn't know; it was like hell there." Fitz answered as he grabbed a few books from his locker.

"I'm sure. Don't get yourself caught anymore ok? You could seriously ruin me. Got that?" Bianca gave him a sneer until transforming it into a smirk after he subserviently nods. "And for the record, I _would _know. You don't remember my time in juvie?"

Before Fitz had a chance to respond, Bianca had turned the corner.

"What a bitch." He laughed to himself.

"So, I was thinking, dinner with the Chef, and then a night out on the town?" Fiona pitched her idea to Holly J as they worked on their trig* classwork.

"What were you saying?" Holly J inquired as she finally looked over at her friend.

"Looking at Sav again? Nice Holly J. Not only does he ruin my future plans but also my schoolwork too." Fiona griped.

"Fiona!" The strawberry blonde was appalled. "I thought you said you were okay with, you know, _Sav _and I."

"I said I would grin and bear it. I still plan on you marrying my brother."

Holly J mentally cringed at the slight mentioning of Declan. She really didn't want to talk about him anymore; that would reopen old wounds.

"No promises…" Holly J mumbled under her breath as the bell rang. She packed up and met Sav at the doorway.

"Hey hot stuff." Sav commented before kissing his fling as they made their way down the hallway.

"No PDA, remember?" Holly J said hesitantly as she looked around to see if any administrator had seen them.

"Oh right." He said as his gaze travelled to his blue polo and khakis; reminding him of the previous semester. The dance was the turning point.

"I'll see you tonight, okay?" She half smiled and began to walk to her next class. Sav kept his eyes on her back until she turned the corner.

**Later that Night**

Sav and Holly J were at her new apartment 'studying'. Drinks and snacks were lined up on her coffee table and a variety of textbooks were stacked on the end of the table.

"So, with our second round of tests coming up, we better get a move on." Sav smiled genuinely as he inched his face closer to his girlfriend's.

"I know what you mean…" She said slowly as she pulled his face in and met him in a long kiss.

_Ding dong! _(Classic doorbell sound!)

"Who would that be?" The school president furrowed his brow as he watched his girlfriend approach the door.

"It's probably Fiona." Holly J stated before opening the door.

"You invited Fiona!" Just as Sav finished saying these words, Fiona pops her head in.

"Hi guys!" The rich girl grins. "I have a surprise for you!" She keeps the grin plastered on her face as she pulls a young man in.

"Declan?" Holly J looks confused as her body refused to move.

"Yeah. You know, thought I should stop by." The son of a diplomat smiled a mirror image of his twin's grin. He overlooks the room. "Having some kind of study session?"

"Yeah…" Sav replies carefully. "The end of course testing is…soon…and…we...kind of…want…a…heads up." He stammers.

"Awesome. Can I join?" Declan asks politely.

"Of course you can." Fiona nods as she grabs a chair for her brother.

"So, how is Vanderbilt?" Holly J asks quietly as they all take out their textbooks.

"It's fine. Nothing like Degrassi I'm afraid." Declan chuckles. He takes a look at their textbook and then proceeds to throw it back down. "We already learned all of this." He mumbles.

"Then maybe you can help us because I need to pass this exam after…last time." Fiona states as she recollects herself falling asleep in the back of the room during testing.

"Ahh, mother told me what had happened." Declan shakes his head in amusement. "I can't believe you went that far."

The twins began to converse as Sav and Holly J sat in uncomfortable silence. Then, the vice president nodded her head towards the kitchen.

Holly J checked to make sure that the Coynes were still in heated conversation.

"Umm, Holly J…" Sav started.

"I know what you are thinking." She said as she let out an exasperated sigh. "I can't believe Declan is back."

"Yeah, neither can I. So, I guess you can tell him?" Sav suggested innocently.

His girlfriend lightly smacked his arm. "No way. He will never find out, okay?"

"But Fiona is in there talking-"

"I told Fiona not to say a word to Declan. She promised me." Holly J finished.

"Ok, so what? No PDA here either?" Sav continued.

"As long as Declan is around, no PDA." She sighed.

"What? But you are my girlfriend! Do you still have feelings for him? Afraid to break rich guy's heart?" Soon, her secret lover became defensive.

She looked over at him laughing and smiling with his sister. She really missed him. But there was no possible way she could tell Sav that. He was just a fling though, Declan was the real deal; he was her first.

Both made their way back to the couch in the living room with more snacks and an extra glass to make it look like they were being productive.

"So, let's get to studying!" Fiona exclaimed.

Bianca had just sauntered out of morning detention when she saw Fiona, Holly J, and Sav walk down.

"Here come the preppies." She grumbles until she sees a new face. She stares at him for a while before turning away. _If he was worth it, I might just walk up there._ Then she observed him and his interaction to Fiona. _Her boyfriend of course._ _I guess I have my new contestant in my little web of love and death._

**A/N: **What do you think? Is it even worth a second chapter? Should I just kill the story right here? I thought it was decent. If you have any suggestions, write it in the review or PM me. Thank you for reading and if you liked it, tell me! I will try to write a new chapter often even if no one likes this story! As long as I get my work out there! Thanks you so much for reading!

-Sk8rnerdbleach


End file.
